


GAME OVER

by ThereWillBeCubes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 10/25 Update, Game Over, Other, upd8, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi has nothing left to lose today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FUCKING 10/25/14 UPDATE
> 
> I just, it is just really upsetting. I had to write. It's really short.

The cane.

_"TEREZI!"_

Your cane.

Through his chest, and the handle mingles with the scent of his candy-red blood as he tumbles over the edge, shoved back by a filthy indigo fist. Distantly, past the own blood roaring in your head, you can hear a terrible pained scream from jade-flushed lips, and tears begin to run down your cheeks as he inexorably falls into the red.

_Red red red red red why red, it was your favourite-_

His hand, reaching out towards you, is the last thing to melt into the terrible burning pool. You hear frenzied cackling as Karkat disappears forever.

Kanaya makes the leap, still howling in grief, and brings her pearl-white chainsaw upwards, moving faster than you can follow.

There is a sickening wave of huckleberry, everywhere, and the laughter stops, while Kanaya screams wordless rage, covered in the clown’s blood, but it wasn’t enough, it won’t bring her moirail back. Her diamond, her pale-love, is gone. Tracks of teal make their way down your cheeks, and you, too, cry aloud. Your stupid blue heart is going to burst with guilt and sorrow.

You feel the apple-blueberry beams coming before you smell them, the air around them supercharging with heat, and before you can say a word, they are cleaving the platform, flinging you sky high.

Kanaya is not so lucky.

She turns to nothing but ash, and high above, you hear Rose cry her name; the Sylph is dead.

And you _hate._

This isn’t the pathetic self-loathing you’ve had for the last sweep, and it’s not the twisted kismesissitude hatred you let yourself slip into either.

This is pure, unadulterated rage, burning through your veins, and it has no colour, it is white-hot and it will destroy you from the inside-out.

But not before you destroy _her._ That pompous, egotistical, know-it-all bitch that started all of this.

She’s fighting the Condesce with Lands,and you watch as the Land of Light and Rain collides, sending a tremendous shockwave outwards,  raining fire. It’s original player streaks towards it, in a shock of orange and yellow, her wands outstetched and her heart full of reckless, grievous abandon. There is another shockwave, this one off-planet, but it rattles your bones all the same.

The blueberry bitch is working again, her arms twisting and jerking, face contorted in rage.

You take the sword, leaping towards her. You dully register the trident going into the middle of Rose’s chest, before you lock eyes with Aranea.

_HATE._

Her mouth twists into a triumphant grin, and your arms are suddenly working against you; of course she wouldn’t  kill you with her own hands, using those all-to-familiar mind powers to do the job for her. Your arms plunge the cold metal straight into your stomach.

You fall backwards as another twin arc of red and blue floods the fiery scene, heading straight for the other dying Seer.

A blue Rogue, a human so like her, wraps her arms around her bloody torso.

Rose disappears in a flash, and the sword slices against your insides as you shake. The two responsible for all of this are now facing each other high above, chunks of rock and Land flying all around them.

With a scream, you tear it out, watching a teal spray fly out with the blade. Your entire body trembles with the effort, but you barely feel the pain, waves of self-loathing and hatred drowning it out.

_Karkat._

_I’m a terrible Seer._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr at therewillbecubes.tumblr.com
> 
> will be most likely posting exclusively homestuck for the next few days


End file.
